1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary bearing, and to a mechanism which may be used to provide drive for a rotary bearing.
A rotary bearing and/or a drive mechanism may be used in an articulating probe head for a coordinate positioning machine, such as a coordinate measuring machine. Such a probe head may be mounted to the movable arm of e.g. a Cartesian coordinate measuring machine to enable orientation of an inspection probe relative to a part under inspection with two rotational degrees of freedom.
2. Description of Related Art
An articulating probe head employing a rotary bearing and drive mechanism is known from, for example, EP 317397 or counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,877.